Whispers
by juniperwing
Summary: "Goodbye, Scorp," Lily breathes. She points her wand at him and whispers his death. A companion fic to 'No One.'


**W h i s p e r s**

**"**You never look into my eyes," she whispered. "Are you scared of what you'll see?" She let out an unsettling laugh as she continued, "I know you like the back of my hand, Scorp. What you eat for breakfast, when you take your shower, where you keep your spare keys; I know everything about you. Yet you know nothing about me, do you? Would you like to know about me?" The girl paused for a moment, studying the horrified expression adorning his face. "I like the sound of screams, the smell of blood, and thestrals flock towards me. Did you know that I made my first kill when I was seven? I admire your grandfather and the man he served. I love you, Scorp." Lily looked him in the eyes, hazel versus gray. "And that would be the cause of your death; you chose my cousin- my oh so perfect cousin- over me. Does she make you happy, Scorp? Does she make you feel those darling little butterflies in your stomach? I hope so; I can't wait to see your face when you hear her screams."

"What the fuck are you doing, Lily?" Scorpius gasped out.

"What do you think I'm doing, Scorp? Oh, and _silencio_,_ petrificus totalus_." A small, twisted smile found it's way onto Lily's face, and she let her voice return to it's normal volume. She then called out to her cousin, "Rose? Rosie? Where are you? Your mum sent me with something for you." A few moments passed, and then Rose's figure appeared at the end of the corridor.

"Hey Lils," Rose said, an ever-present smile on her face. "I haven't seen you in ages; you look well. What was it that Mum sent?" The younger redhead picked up a package from the table next to her and held it out. Mrs. Malfoy took it, and her grin grew larger as she opened it and found a book. "Oh, I've been wanting to read this for ages! I'll have to floo Mum later and thank her." Lily twirled the wand in her hand absentmindedly as her cousin admired the book. "Let me put this up real quick and then we'll have some tea, shall we?" Lily couldn't believe her cousin didn't acknowledge her husband's presence in the room; if it was her, she would know he was there.

As Rose turned her back to set her new book on a bookshelf, Lily flicked her wand at the older girl. "_Secumsempra_," she hissed. A loud gasp was emitted from the victim of the curse as large blood stains began to show up on her robes. Rose fell the the ground, face down, and let out a scream. Lily cast the curse again, a sinister look spread across her freckled face. After a few minutes, the shrieks subsided. The daughter of the Chosen One prodded the body with her foot a few times before being satisfied that it was lifeless.

Slowly, she turned around to face the terrified blonde and canceled her silencing spell. "Your turn, Scorp. Don't worry though, yours won't be painful at all." Lily spoke in a sudden soft voice, an almost wistful tone gracing her voice. She reached out, brushing her hand against his cheek. "I love you, you know." Scorpius was confused by her sudden change in mood, and he felt more frightened than ever.

"I'll love you, Lily. If you let me live, I'll love you. Hold you, kiss you; Merlin, I'll even marry you! Just, don't kill me, Lily." Scorpius spoke quickly in a desperate, pleading tone. Lily's face melted into one of anger at his words.

"Of course, dear Scorp; you'll love me now. You'll love me when your life is in danger and you think love can save you. Oh, you're so wrong, Scorp. You had your chance to love me; you had ever since my second year to love me. You didn't, though. You chose Rose. And that decision will stay with you for the next few minutes of your life." Lily pulled on a bitter smile and leaned down. Tenderly, she brushed her lips against his, and then stood back up straight. "Goodbye, Scorp," Lily breathed.

She pointed her wand at him, whispered a spell, and watched as bright green light erupted from the tip of her wand. And without a glance at his lifeless body, she left.

* * *

_Disclaimer: HP belongs to Mrs. Rowling  
Reviews are appreciated :]_

_This corresponds with my story _**No One**_, going in depth to her murder of Rose/Scorpius when she was sixteen._

word count: 739


End file.
